


"my god, you're so cute"

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, this is literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: based on the prompt "my god, you're so cute"Luke hates lying. But maybe this time, he doesn't have to.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 24
Kudos: 114





	"my god, you're so cute"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this! My first time writing Ralvez - They are so much fun to write!!

Luke had never been that good at hiding things. All through his childhood and adolescence, he had never been able to successfully lie to… well, anyone.

But then he had been in the Army, and suddenly he had been left with little other choice but to lie. Even after Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell was repealed, it was safer, easier, to just keep quiet, to not tell anyone, so lying became second nature.

Luke hated the lying, but it was for the best.

He had thought once he was discharged, it would be a whole lot easier, that he wouldn’t have to lie anymore.

But then he became a fugitive hunter, and that involved lots of lying - being undercover was essentially just living a lie.

So he was grateful when he joined the BAU, and he didn’t have to lie - well, not about big things anyway. It was only small little white lies, about trivial things such as liking the pink jumper Garcia bought for Roxy. 

Well, that was until he fell for the team’s resident genius, Doctor Spencer Reid.

Luke had found Dr Reid to be attractive from the moment they had met, but it wasn't until they had known each other for a while longer that Luke could say that he was truly ‘attracted’ to him.

It was once Luke had seen the way Reid refused to match his socks, the way he could ramble on about anything, seemingly endlessly, yet making it unbelievably interesting and the way he was so caring, but showed it in the little things, that Luke could say that he genuinely had feelings for the other man.

And then, once again, Luke was back to lying.

But somehow, it seemed harder to pretend he didn’t have feelings for the Doctor than it had been to lie about who he was, or his sexuality.

Maybe it was because he was faced with constant reminders every day - every time he saw Reid smile, his heart skipped a beat. Every time Reid spoke passionately about anything, Luke felt calmed by his voice.

He was quickly losing his grasp on the secret - Luke was pretty sure that the majority of the team probably knew what he felt. It felt like he was back in his childhood, where people could tell with just a glance if he was telling the truth or not.

That was the nature of working with profilers, he figured. At least it reduced some of the pressure - if the team, who were endlessly protective of the doctor, were fine with it, then maybe he didn’t have to be so worried about letting his feelings slip.

It was on the jet that Luke finally decided that it was worth testing the waters, see how it would go. Reid was chattering away to him about some lecture that he was going to go to when they landed, and Luke hated that he wasn’t paying attention, but how was he supposed to when Reid was looking like that?

“My God, you’re so cute.”

Judging by the way that Reid smiled at him, his cheeks painted a soft, beautiful red, maybe this time, it didn’t matter that he hadn’t lied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, let me know with a comment or kudos!! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
